


electric babygate boogaloo

by sirup



Category: Miles Teller - Fandom, One Direction (Band), The Simpsons, klown, project x, rice - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Roadtrips, iconic, lit, vrice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:33:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5995033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirup/pseuds/sirup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>iwantto-know-about-you</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. unlimited high school pussy (happy valentines day!)

**Author's Note:**

> finally the first chapter of this iconic saga is here, and it's valentines day themed, of course. rice, your turn. have fun

“Holy shit, they have mozzarella sticks & marinara flavored Pringles here, it’s fucking lit.”

“What the hell?” Vinny asked curiously and walked over to where Rice was standing. This was a historic moment and he felt almost euphoric making this amazing discovery.

“How have I never seen these before? Fucking unbelievable.” Vinny grabbed the tube and inspected the design in awe. “This is the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen in my entire life.”

“I agree.” Rice responded, grabbing three more tubes enthusiastically. 

They walked over to the cash register, Vinny pulling out his phone and absentmindedly scrolling through twitter as they stood in line.

“Holy fuck.”

Vinny looked up from the screen as he heard Rice talk and watched as he pointed at the four people in line in front of them.

“What? It’s just Thomas, Costa, J.B. and some rat.”

Rice just gave Vinny a look and continued pointing until Vinny realized what was happening and almost dropped his four Pringles tubes.

“Holy shit. Is that- are they talking to Miles Teller? What the fuck? Is he here for the Pringles or what?”

“Shut up, I can’t hear what they’re saying!” 

 

“Did he just say ‘unlimited high school pussy’?”

 

“What the fuck? Why didn’t they invite us?” Rice asked, shaking his head in disappointment and looking down at Vinny who was bouncing up and down in excitement.

 

“We have to go to that party! We can’t pass this up. This is definitely a once-in-a-lifetime thing, imagine getting drunk with Miles Teller. Fucking iconic.” They watched as Miles left, waving at the other boys. Truly the King of pop.

 

The sun was already setting as they walked home, Rice with two open Pringles cans in his hands and Vinny sipping on some strawberry Fanta and listening to vaporwave in his headphones. The sky was a bright orange, painting everything in a comforting light. Rice nudged Vinny’s shoulder, who pulled out his headphones and looked up at him.

“What?”

 

“Why are they having the party on Valentine’s Day anyways? I’m gonna look like the biggest rat showing up alone.”

 

“You’re taking this way too seriously, no one’s even gonna care. And you can always ask Miles, he’ll be there.”

“Sh-“ 

Rice was abruptly cut off as he almost fell backwards from someone bumping right into him. He heard something hit the concrete behind him, and the person in front of him cursed.

 

“Fuck! My fucking phone, are you stupid or something? If it closed the fanfiction.net tab I had open I’m literally going to kill you.” The person rushed past him and Rice turned around as he watched them kneel down in front of the phone, picking it up carefully as if it was made of glass.

Vinny gasped suddenly, letting out a surprised sounding laugh as the person in front of them stood back up, facing them. 

“Bromaster! Didn’t expect to meet you here, holy shit, is your phone okay?”

Bromaster checked it again, locking and unlocking it, before answering Vinny.

“Yeah, should be fine. Damn, sorry I ran into you Rice, I was really immersed in this Sonamy fic. Why are you guys here? You going to Kub’s party too?”

Rice seemed to be deep in thought for a second before replying, “Yeah, of course. But wouldn’t it be weird to show up alone? I mean, today?”

“Rice, you could ask Bromaster! I’m sure he’d make a great date.” Vinny chimed in, and Bromaster just snorted, putting his phone in his pocket. 

“What the fuck does that mean?”

“What?” Rice looked genuinely confused. He never knew what Bromaster was talking about anyways.

“Aren’t you guys going together?”

“What the hell is this? Do I look gay to you?” Vinny looked at Rice, who looked indifferent, then back at Bromaster, who looked like he was about to make a callout post. 

 

“I just figured, because-“ Bromaster stopped mid-sentence and looked past Rice as he suddenly heard loud music blaring in the distance. It was the slowed down Glee cast version of Gangnam Style. Immediately he ran off, waving to Vinny and Rice as he starting sprinting towards the location of the music. 

“What the fuck? Did the party already start? It’s not even 9 yet!” Vinny held up his phone, and Rice checked the time and just nodded.

“We can’t show up to a party early, but also what if everyone’s already there and we got the time wrong?”

“They’re not gonna send us home, and I don’t wanna miss anything. Also Bromaster’s already there.”

 

And with that Rice and Vinny walked towards the Kub residence, awaiting the greatest party in the history of mankind. When they finally arrived, they weren’t alone, but about 90% of people hadn’t arrived yet; or so they assumed. As the time slowly passed by, more and more people joined them, music getting louder and sky getting darker. Vinny kept suggesting songs to the DJ, getting continuously ignored, whilst Rice was nervously on the lookout for Miles Teller. They met again in the kitchen, people being so loud they had to raise their voices to an almost uncomfortable level so they could even understand each other. 

“Vinny, I hate this. It’s loud and ugly and everyone’s making out and it’s Valentine’s Day and I just came here to see Miles Teller, who isn’t here, by the way.” He seemed frustrated, clutching his drink like his life depended on it.

Vinny, knowing him better than anyone else, as gay as it sounds, immediately knew what was happening and tried to reassure him.

“Relax! I’m sure he’s gonna show up soon. It’s not even 12 yet, after all. I’m getting kinda tired of this too, should we sneak into Thomas’ room and watch Whiplash until Miles arrives? I’ll ask Bromaster to keep an eye out for him.” Vinny whipped his phone out of his pocket, unlocking it and texting Bromaster.

Rice didn’t even question how he got Bromaster’s number and just gratefully accepted Vinny’s offer, truly needing this rest. Together, they sneaked upstairs, immediately relaxing as the music got quieter. Vinny opened the door to Thomas’ room, suddenly frozen in the doorstep.

“What? You see a ghost?” Rice joked, walking up to him and peeking into the room.

“Holy fucking shit. Holy shit!” Rice brought both hands up to his face, not knowing how to react, as he saw Louis Tomlinson sitting cross-legged on Thomas’ bed, vaping with what seemed to be the leg of a plastic baby. 

Louis looked up at them, rat-like face seemingly unimpressed, as he took a hit of the baby leg. As he exhaled, Vinny walked up to him, eyeing the legless baby next to him.

“Is this some kind of joke?”

Louis ignored Vinny’s question, vaping some more, coughing mildly.

“Why the hell is Louis Tomlinson sitting on Thomas’ bed, vaping a wrinkly fucking plastic baby leg?” Vinny looked at Louis first, then at Rice, neither of them reacting in any way. Vinny sighed. 

“If you want the room to yourself, you can have it. I’m out of weed anyway.” Louis coughed into his hand as he attached the leg back onto the plastic baby’s body with the other, seemingly skilled.

Vinny was about to ask Louis what the hell was going on when his phone buzzed in his pocket, Spider Man 2: The Game Pizza Theme playing.

“Louis, sit the hell down. Everyone shut up.” Vinny picked up the phone, putting it on speaker.

“What’s up?”

“Holy shit! Vinny! Is Rice with you?” Bromaster's voice was frantic and slightly distorted.

“Yeah, what the fuck, why?”

“It’s Miles. He’s fucking here. He just arrived in some gigantic bus. He has entered the residence. He’s fucking here!”

 

For a second, the room seemed to be spinning, then Louis’ voice brought them back to reality. 

“...I said, you want some?” Louis was pouring some kind of white powder out of the plastic baby’s right arm onto his hand now, but Rice wasn’t paying attention. After all this time, he finally realized why he was at this party. Everything seemed to be falling into place and coming together, as he watched Louis snort cocaine off of Thomas’ dirty mattress. It all made sense now that he knew Miles was finally here. He thought about Thomas, about Bromaster, about Louis in front of him and about Miles Teller, dramatically hearing his voice faintly in his head, and finally realized who his true Valentine was.


	2. the oscar worthy adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yes lads. the continuation has finally arrived. i hope everyone enjoys this classic content and good luck vinny on ch 3. it will be good

2 days in, the party showed no signs of slowing down. Drugs of all kinds were a common sight, and the raucous sounds of vaporwave and dubstep could be heard a mile away.

Vinny entered Thomas' room to the sight of Rice, who, after quickly growing sick of the crowded party life going on downstairs, took shelter in Thomas' room to play Blade & Soul with the English dub of Akira playing in the background. As Vinny sat beside him, he'd noticed that something was missing.

"Where's Miles?"

"Over there, in the corner. I think he died." Rice retorted rather bluntly. Miles was passed out in the corner of the room after having too many memories of Fletcher come back to him.

“Oh. Well, I hope not. You were freaking out that he was here before though, what happened?” Vinny asked.

“Well, I tried to talk to him, but Louis and his plastic baby wouldn’t stop asking me for money so he could rent a bus, so I had to get him to leave. By then, Miles pretty much started freaking out and yelling something about drumsticks in his ass, so I couldn’t really get a word in.”

There wasn’t much conversation from there for a while. As gay as it sounds, this was the only part of the party that went well. The two sat there in relative contentment (an: why is this so gay) as rice leveled up his weird shota character, a feat not easily accomplished on Thomas’ poor internet connection.

This even was cut short when the power suddenly went out.

“What the fuck?” yelled Vinny. “Why now, just when Akira was getting lit?”

They both got up, bound for the basement to check on the problem, since Thomas was nowhere to be seen.

“You should rest, Miles,” said Rice. Miles was dead.

As the Iconic Duo™ headed downstairs, hopping precariously over the unconscious bodies strewn along the steps, a loud cheering was heard, followed by a voice that was all too familiar to the two of them.

“Is that…?” they both said in unison, it’s gay.

The two raced to the backyard to see the partygoers yelling towards the long haired man screaming and playing music at the end of the pool.

The revelation was clear, and the pair was excited. Vinny, not interested in trying to race past a crowd of screaming teenagers, stayed behind and talked about how iconic the event.

Rice barrelled forward, past the audience, to see Dave up close and get a closer look at his nostrils. It’s a weird thing, no one really understood why it happened.

Dave, today of all days, wasn’t very interested in anyone getting too close. In fact, his entire attitude was negative, he kept interrupting himself playing to yell at people to “get the fuck off the stage”, of which the stage was only the end of the yard.

Rice, bitterly defeated by his failed attempt to meet the man, walked quietly back upstairs, but just as he reopened the door, a loud bang went off further back in the neighborhood?

“What the fuck? Why do so many rats keep arriving at this party?” Vinny, disgruntled, exclaimed. However, that frustration quickly went to confusion, realization, and excitement, which was true for the both of them.

The rest of the partygoers turned away from the attention of Dave to the front of the house, to see a large truck rolling up to the porch, one which had a large advertisement for some book with two old, probably gay men posing. This was the moment of no return.

Frank Hvam, 4 time Oscar winner and Danish content king, emerged from the vehicle.

Frank looked to the crowd, specifically seeking out Vinny and Rice, who then yelled (outside of his native language): “Boys! Justin is performing in November in Austria. We need to begin this road trip now in order to get there in time.”

The two, suffice to say, were confused to see such a famous iconic figure like Frank Hvam himself appear here, at this party, but had much less of a handle on the excitement of the thought.

“Truly iconic, this is. Vinny, are you coming?”

 

“Hold on. Have you seen bromaster?” Vinny wondered. Bromaster had seemed to have disappeared from the party after the first day, nowhere to really be seen quickly after the event kicked off.

“Who?” Replied Rice, too raring to start on the drive to think about much.

“Fair point. I’m ready to go, then.” Vinny says.

Just as the 3 prepared to enter the truck, a deeply embroiled Dave Grohl approached the group, particularly Frank.

“Hey, motherfucker! You think you can interrupt my show here? I’ve got kids to feed, and you come and SNATCH up my most important customers!” Dave’s argument was harsh, but Frank couldn’t do more more than give his classic, signature Frank™ face.

Rice approached Dave, trying to reason with him, but Dave had no interest in any of that, and backhanded him into unconsciousness.

As Dave was just about to send Frank to the same fate, his phone rang. His ringtone was a song from the official Knick soundtrack which Vinny and Rice, even in a comatose state, noted and complimented Dave’s taste on TV shows. Dave quickly ran into the bathroom to take the call.

“This is a good chance to leave while we can, get in.” Frank tells Vinny, who climbs in while also carrying Rice, currently still knocked out, into the vehicle as well.

Dave stormed back to the outside of the house, but his ferocity was to no avail, as the entire house managed to clear out while he was on the phone, a call which only took about 2 minutes. It was probably an anomaly.


	3. The fateful weed stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief bit of brevity leads to things no one would expect.

"Jesus Christ." Vinny said solemnly to himself. Not that anyone would've heard. At the moment, crammed in the back along with a then encumberingly unconscious Rice in the backseat in a 20 year old vehicle, hearing much of anything besides the rumblings of a dying vehicle wasn't likely. The car being a decision the two didn't agree with Frank making, though circumstances made arrival at the conclusion the only actual option.

The trip itself, 10 hours in and still ongoing, didn't lend much enjoyment. Frank, despite being clearly distracted with something (something only very fluent Danish listeners would be able to identify), was clearly a professional of avoiding near death in a vehicle. He'd been through these kinds of things before.

Vinny wasn't sure what to do to get Rice to actually wake up, still reeling from his encounter with Dave Grohl. What most would call a bad day is what Rice considered the opportunity of a lifetime, and, at this point, was in less of a passed out state, lying somewhat lucid in the back seat, probably dreaming about celebrities leaking album release dates.

Eventually, Vinny found that playing the opening theme to Narcos was strangely effective and got Rice to finally wake up, albeit slowly.

"Shit...am I alive?" Rice faintly uttered.

"Hopefully. I mean, I hope you're okay and everything, but I've been sitting here for 10 hours with fuckin' nothing! I've envisioned the official 1D breakup in my head probably 30 times, and I'm guessing there was a hashtag about it that I couldn't get to in time."

"Sorry. If I knew Dave Grohl could make someone this damaged, I wouldn't have talked to him in the first place." He said with a slight shudder.

"Anyways, I brought my laptop. It should have at least 3 terabytes of shows on it, probably mostly nature documentaries.

"Legend." Vinny simply said.

The two, now accounted for and fully functioning, were finally able to indulge in something other than Frank's erratic driving. The next 20 hours of the road trip were entirely dedicated to dramatic nature documentaries, gorilla fighting compilations, episodes of Narcos that Rice hadn't seen, not to mention every old episode of The Simpsons as possible. It was a good experience also for them to be able to make extremely cryptic inside jokes to one another in an irl setting, many of which had Frank briefly interjecting to explain the number of jokes he didn't understand.

As it grew to night once again, the crew was taken aback by stretches of road throughout hundreds of miles of desert landscape, something Rice was quite familiar with, in comparison to the others. There was little to actually look at, but the flat terrain, subtely interrupted by sparsely dispersed mountainous regions, all leading up to the vast group of stars painted across the sky, unphased by any light coming from the ground that may dillute them. All this beauty, brought by nature itself, was beyond Rice's interest, whose twitter account was just hacked Michael Smith.

As the sun rose again, the two were about to pass out from not having slept for over a day, and had Frank stop at the nearest Aldi equivalent so they could refuel on large amounts of hydration and Pringles. Vinny and Rice had then speculated that Frank had then been running on over a week without sleep, but decided at the moment to shrug it off.

Inside the store, before they could even think about browing aisles for the selection of Pringles and vape juice. They couldn't get over the amount of disarray the store was in.

"Raysus Christ. Are stores in this country this ugly?" Vinny asked Rice out of shock and desperation for some logical answer.

"Yeah. Usually, but at this point I don't leave my house enough to truly know."

The two navigated slowly to the weed aisle, doing whatever possible to avoid the buildup of shit (thankfully, this wasn't literal).

"I can't even understand how the place got like this. I mean", Rice pointed to small black object on the floor. "Did a rat shit here?"

Vinny took a moment to examine the object before picking it up and looking at Rice strangely.

"Rice. Rice. Ricesus Christ."

Rice looked back at Vinny, first in confusion, before realizing his mistake too late.

"You, of every other person on the planet, should know this is a raisin."

Rice had never felt this roasted, after not realizing something he should never have mistaken, not at this point, anyway. Upon this line from Vinny, he said the only thing he knew would he appropriate.

"Demolished."

As the situation burned in the back of Rice's eyeballs, they made it to the aisle, and were greeted by a face all too familiar.

"Holy shit." They said in unision before ducking behind a stack of boxes, hiding just out of sight of their idol.

"That...that's him, isn't it?"

"Could it be? I figured he was a myth, there's no way a king like that could truly be real."

They'd debated to themselves whether or not the legendary image laid in front of them was real, or a hallucination brought by their time in a vehicle with no air conditioning.

Upon hearing that cough, though, they both knew.

"Custom...Grow..." Rice slowly exhaled out, both fear and amazement present in his voice.

"This is literally unbelievable. I thought he was just a legend." Vinny said.

"He is a legend." Rice proudly declared. "A living one."

They slowly approached the man, likely on a routine visit to the store to get a batch of cannabis for a new video.

"Hey, are...are you CustomGrow420?" Vinny asked in wonder.

It took him 5 minutes to fight the rampant coughing fit he was going through to say "Yes."

"Fucking lit." Rice said, just quiet enough as to not upset someone working in the store. "Hey, where's Harry?"

Upon hearing this, the man's coughing almost immediately subsided, replaced with very quiet sobbing.

"Holy shit, slow down. Harry? I-is he dead?"

"N-no..." CustomGrow said. Despite this, the crying continued.

"It doesn't matter." The legend said, slowly returning to his state of a constant high. "Listen, I overheard you guys talking about a road trip, and I need to literally never come back here. Long story. Can I go?"

"Holy shit. I mean, this would be lit, but do we have the room, Vinny?" 

"Boi. Don't pass up the chance for a weed road trip starring us and CustomGrow420." 

"True."

And so, the vegan recipe and pringle fueled journey, now with added weed, continued.


	4. Cursed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rice and vinny have a severe adventure this may or may not be a dream trope chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by fryd

customgrow420, rice, and vinny are all on the backseats of the car. customgrow420 passes rice a purple joint. "hey yo, 420 bro, this is my own customly grown magic grass" he says, rice sheds a tear because their hands touched. rice and vinny both inhales the magic grass and immediately pass out.

rice and vinny are looking at the moon . "roasted" says vinny. "its lit" says rice. they decide to go. theres a big lake? theyre in Klaus, Austria (which is practically germany by the way) the big lake appears again. they take a closer look. it is just a lake with water. "owned" says rice.

dont forget about the moon though because theres a boom from it. vinny and rice both look up at it at the same time its pretty gay. "holy shot" says vinny.

Frank Hvam comes out of his house. "hvad skete der lige for månen der det er squ da vildt skræmmende og ubehageligt at den bare sådan siger bum midt på natten. det kan man da ikke det synes jeg egentlig er vildt ufedt. desuden elsker jeg casper mere end min egen kone mia selvom hun er ret tiltrækkende og temmelig horny hele tiden. jeg kan bare ikke få nok af hans mandlige dunst og kraftige muskler. jeg synes egentlig godt casper må kneppe mig i røven så længe han vil. jeg vil være hans analslave og være lænket i hans kælder så han bare kan komme og knalde mig til jeg falder om når som helst. så kan han fodre mig med hundemad og trampe og tisse på mig." says frank. "jeg vil gøre hvad som helst for casper jeg lever kun for at tilfredsstille ham. det fik jeg bare lige lyst til at fortælle nu hvor jeg kigger på månen midt om natten uden tøj på" (hes naked by the way) Frank goes back into his house.

out from the moon comes some smoke and it forms a line down to earth. its coming towards vinny and rice. its coming closer. its coming closer. its coming closer. its a big pringles can. it lands right in front of vinny and rice. "im screaming" says vinny. hes not screaming.

baby huey fanboy comes out of the pringles can. baby huey fanboy explodes. "crust" says rice. theres no bread. it was..... walter white. "why did you blow up baby huey fanboy" says rice. vinny is crying. walter white explodes. "i agree" says vinny. it was... dril. dril explodes. "im" says rice. it was... no one. vinny and rice enters the pringles can. there are no pringles. theres an elevator. inside the elevator is calvin. omg. calvin and vinny make out for an hour. rice is dead. calvin has to go somewhere so he digs a hole through the ground while singing feel good inc by gorillaz. rice is tempted to jump down the hole but vinny hurries to push the up button. they go very far up on the elevator. theres nothing actually. they go down again. vinny clutches at his chest. "oh no whats wrong" says rice, showing genuine concern with his face, its pretty gay. they reach the bottom but the elevator doesnt stop and they just go through the ground and into the core of the earth. "what a flop" would vinny say if he wasnt dead. jesus comes and takes them in the hands. its extremely gay. jesus resurrects them. "thanks jesus" they say in unison, its gay. i come through the door.

brutal anal double penetration is happening. not related to the characters or the story but somewhere in the universe a twink is probably getting his asshole destroyed by two hot big delicious pieces of hunky muscular sweaty men in prison guard uniforms.

"hej" i say. "what does this mean" says rice. i dont reply. "roasted" says vinny. "jar tjotalt" i say. "hvor fanden er frank" i say. im wearing lady gagas meat dress but its made of rye bread instead. its quite beautiful. the sunlight shines through my hair and i look like a goddess. the bread makes my boobs look huge and im sexiest thing both rice and vinny has ever seen. "what" says rice. i explode. it was... justin bieber. vinny dies. "K I N G" says vinny. "holy shot" says rice. "SFTSGDGS" says vinny, somehow. "calm your tits ugly" says justin, looking gay in the distance. he comes close. rice and justin make out for an hour. its the least gay ive ever seen and im pretty disgusted. "what the hale is going on" says vinny and kills justin. way to go j biebz. justin bieber is dead at last. [applause]. "thanks" says vinny.

i crawl out of the hole that calvin dug earlier. "hi sorry i was building trains on the north pole." i say. the x files theme plays. fox mulder and dana scully come through the door. "mulder, why are we in a giant pringles can" says scully. "well, scully" says mulder. everyone gets ready for the greatest pun of all time. the audience is completely silent and you can hear my heartbeat quite loudly but actually im just having a heart attack. "its crispy" says mulder. its not funny. 0/10 on imdb. vinny dies. "look what you did mulder! you put the whammy on him!" says scully. "you put the whammy on him!" says rice. "you put the whammy on him!" says calvin. "you put the whammy on him!" i say. "you put the whammy on him!" says alice. "you put the whammy on him!" says baby huey fanboy. "you put the whammy on him!" says frank. "you put the whammy on him!" says dril. "you put the whammy on him!" says miles teller. "you put the whammy on him!" says homer simpson. "you put the whammy on him!" says jesus christ. "you put the whammy on him!" says mulder. "you put the whammy on him!" says justin bieber. "you put the whammy on him!" says louis' fake plastic baby "you put the whammy on him!" says karl aus online. "you put the whammy on him!" says the moustache guy on the pringle can. "you put the whammy on him!" says leg. "you put the whammy on him!" say the vine brothers. "you put the whammy on him!" whisper the asmr community on youtube. "you put the whammy on him!" says dave grohl. "you put the-".

mulder explodes. scully explodes. louis' fake plastic baby explodes. it was... alice. "please explain to me the scientific nature of the whammy" she says. the audience laughs for 13 minutes. 10/10 on imdb. "iconic" says vinny. the sweat is rolling down the twinks nose. hes moaning loudly. the big guys are grunting. its very sexy. the twink is getting spitroasted now. not that kind of roasted. he loves to suck the big fat dick. hes never been happier in his life. the guy fucking his ass has a tight grip on the twinks hips with his big muscular hands, even though the twink is quite slippery with sweat and lube and piss and tears and blood. his anal gspot is exploding with pleasure with every violent thrust hes fucked with. both dicks are 15 inches long and as thick as an arm. the twink cant breathe but its fine, hes at home, dominated by two alpha male gods. hes already cummed thrice but theyve not stopped fucking him. he would tell them to never stop, and that he was theirs forever, if he didnt have his throat full of dick. the tip of the dick was poking at his lungs as the man god literally fucked his brains out. he couldnt get enough. this is where he wanted to be forever. he explodes. it was... tom bombadil.

ok so anyways. calvin takes out his huge backpack from his pocket. "its a fjällräven kånken" he says but he pronounces it incorrectly. "delete my account" says alice. everyone nods in agreement. calvin opens the backpack and weed starts falling out. just tons and tons of marijuana pouring out of the bag, which doesnt appear to be getting lighter. the room is flooding with the green stuff. everyone but vinny is fighting for their lives (vinny is dead). calvin rolls up at least a hundred joints.

"im serious delete my account" says alice. i just hug her and then we fight for a bit. calvin joins in and then we have no time for the weed. rice and vinny get absolutely baked. theyre chainsmoking the marijuana joints and are very high. after about 1000 joints each vinny says "rice we should write a fanfic where we go on a road trip to see justin biebers concert in austria" rice cant reply because he died from smoking weed. but lets assume he agrees as usual.

"der Schweiß rollt die Twinks Nase nach unten. er ist laut stöhnen. die großen Jungs sind Grunzen. es ist sehr reizvoll. die Twink wird immer jetzt spitroasted. nicht diese Art von geröstet. er liebt die großen, fetten Schwanz zu saugen. er war noch nie in seinem Leben glücklicher. der Mann seine Arschficken hat einen festen Griff auf den Burschen mit seinem großen muskulösen Hände Hüften, obwohl die Twink mit Schweiß und Schmier und Pisse und Tränen und Blut sehr rutschig ist. seine anal G-Punkt wird mit jedem heftigen Stoß mit Freude explodieren, mit denen er gefickt. beide Schwänze sind 15 Zoll lang und als Arm so dick. die Twink nicht atmen kann, aber es ist in Ordnung, ist er zu Hause, die von zwei Alpha-Männchen Göttern beherrscht. er hat bereits dreimal gekommen, aber sie haben nicht verdammt ihn gestoppt. er würde ihnen sagen, nie aufhören, und dass er ihnen gehörte immer, wenn er ihm die Kehle voller Schwanz haben abgepfiffen. die Spitze der Schwanz in seine Lunge wurde stossen, wie der Mann Gott buchstäblich sein Gehirn gefickt werden. er konnte nicht genug bekommen. das ist, wo er immer sein wollte." says vinny. "i agree" says rice. finally the weed has worn off and vice and rinny wake up because Frank crashes the car into a dunkin donuts.


End file.
